


what are your intentions towards my daughter?

by iloveyousweetbean



Series: OTP: It seems you have something like this in your heart. [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, Lukanette, Lukanette Week, Lunette - Freeform, background Julerose - Freeform, mentioned drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 07:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17504321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveyousweetbean/pseuds/iloveyousweetbean
Summary: “Let’s get this bread...literally.” Marinette joked as Luka put his arm around her, and they headed out together.





	what are your intentions towards my daughter?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at jokes, as you can see. But this is for the second Prompt of Lukanette Week: Family. Have some wholesome interactions and protective Tom. Seriously, I need explanations on what's up with the hamsters one day. But ah, have some fluff and Aged up Lukanette! (Also, I love Anarka and uh, there's also mentioned dad leaving, but it's not really a focus of the story). Also, as always, please leave a kudo and comment if you enjoyed!

* * *

 

 

“How long have you been playing?” Marinette asked as she sat with her legs crossed on Luka’s bed. He was tuning his guitar and testing it out. His eyes met Marinette’s and he gave her a small smile.

 

“Since my dad left, when I was seven,” Luka replied and Marinette gasped.

 

“Ah, I’m so sorry, Luka. I didn’t mean to. I’m so sorry.” Marinette repeated and Luka was smiling, shaking his head.

 

“It’s not your fault in any way, Ma-ma-marinette. You have nothing to be sorry for.” He made his way to her and reached for her hand. 

 

Marinette gazed up at him and she felt her heart flutter. She squeezed his hand and he gave her a sly smile, before pulling her up and to him. She let out a small titter, before she tripped and he caught her in his arms.

 

“Hey,” Luka simpered, “How’s the most beautiful lady in the world doing?”

 

Marinette’s face grew warm and she hid her face in her hands. “You’ve gotten suaver with your words, Mr. Couffaine.”

 

“So have you, Ms. Dupain-Cheng.” Luka tickled her and Marinette tried to hold back the laughter.

 

“That…”Marinette gasped, “Is not going to work on me, Lu-”

 

She burst out laughing and Luka did, too. They both collapsed on the floor together, giggling softly. Marinette intertwined her fingers with Luka’s, as they lay together on the carpet. They both looked at each other, beaming. 

 

* * *

 

 

“We’ve finally moved in together. How do you feel?” Marinette was breathless, and Luka’s expression turned soft.

 

“Wherever I am with you, it always feels like home.” Luka answered, ruffling her hair, “I love you.”

 

Marinette gave out a small “Oh”, before sitting up. 

 

“I love you, too.”

 

The words still felt new and a part of her was afraid Luka wouldn’t stay, but sitting on their living room floor, after tickling one another, Marinette knew it was real. He was real. She was real. They were real.

 

She stroked his hair back from his face, as he stared up at her in awe, and placed a tender kiss on the tip of his nose.

 

“You’re beautiful.” Luka murmured and Marinette rolled her eyes playfully. 

 

“You’re gorgeous.” She smirked and saw his cheeks flush a light pink.

 

“Come here.”

 

* * *

 

 

Luka pulled her down (gently) and their lips met in a rough kiss. Marinette was slightly surprised, but it was familiar to her. She dove into it, and Luka gave out a small whimper. Marinette took it as a challenge and she bit his lip softly, teasing him, and Luka sat up, burying his hands in her hair as he pulled her closer. She sighed as she ran her thumb up and down his jaw, and he placed a hand on her back, pulling her even closer to him until there was practically no space between them. 

 

“I forgot to tell you…” Marinette let out a breathy laugh as she pulled away, “My parents said you and your mom and sister are invited tonight for dinner at their place.”

 

“Hmmm…” Luka hummed thoughtfully, “Looks like we have to get ready, then, don’t we, Mari?”

 

“Yeah?” Marinette ran a hand through her hair, which was all out of place and grinned.

 

“I should probably call Jules and mom, then.” Luka kissed her cheek once, before standing up, offering her his hand, “You should call your parents and tell them we’re coming.”

 

* * *

 

“Are you sure I look fine? I don’t want to disappoint your parents.” Luka turned around, and Marinette placed a hand on her forehead, sighing.

 

“Luka, first off, I picked that suit out.” Marinette tippy-toed and wrapped her arms around him, “And you don’t need to impress my parents. They already love you. Muah.”

 

She patted his cheek and Luka let out a long breath. “Are you ready to go, love?”

 

Marinette nodded and Luka’s eyes opened wide, fully seeing her for the first time. She looked absolutely stunning in her little black dress. 

 

“Close your mouth, Luka, before a fly pops in.” Marinette teased, and Luka shrugged his shoulders, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

 

“I can’t help it. You look...amazing.” Luka’s tongue felt like it was tied up and Marinette took this as an opportunity to get one last jab at him.

 

“Cat got your tongue?” Marinette grinned mischievously, and Luka groaned. 

 

“More like you will if we don’t leave already.” Luka shot back, and Marinette decided it was best to leave it as is. If they gave in to their temptation, they’d never leave. 

 

“Let’s get this bread...literally.” Marinette joked as Luka put his arm around her, and they headed out together.

 

* * *

 

“Are we picking up your mother, Jules, and Rose?” Marinette asked when Luka made a right.

 

“Just Jules and Rose. My mother said she’s already there...she even sent a picture.”

 

“She looks like…” Marinette paused, biting her lip, “She’s having a great time. Wait, is this a party?”

 

“A party?” Luka choked out, and Marinette zoomed in on tiny details in the background of the pictures.

 

“Yeah…” Marinette moaned, “It’s a party. I wish I would have known. I would have dressed nicer than this.”

 

“Baby, you look great in anything you wear. I’m the one who has to worry.” Luka tried to calm Marinette down, but it wasn’t working as well as it should have. 

 

“I don’t know.” Marinette muttered, “I’m just really anxious I’ll do something stupid or like, what if I get drunk and say  _ and  _ do something stupid.”

 

“Leave that to me, babe.” Luka glanced at her with a serene smile and Marinette’s nerves backed down. “Also, if you do get drunk, you can join my mom. She can go all night, and only gets a  _ little  _ tipsy.”

 

* * *

 

“Allow me, my love.” Luka bowed, as he opened the door for Marinette and Marinette snickered. 

 

“You dope.” Marinette pulled him inside, even after Jules and Rose had stepped inside and headed off to join Marinette’s parents and Luka’s mom.

 

“Are you nervous, still?” Luka whispered, as he took her hand in his.

 

“Not anymore. I’m excited to share a drink with your mom...but maybe some other time.”Marinette said under her breath, so Luka wouldn't hear. He couldn't hear. She wanted to keep it a surprise until the time was right.

* * *

 

 

“Marinette!” Anarka yelled, surprising both Marinette and Luka, as she pulled them both into one big hug. “I was just arranging yer marriage to my son with your parents!”

 

“Marriage?” Marinette squeaked out, looking at Luka frantically. Was it a joke?

 

“Wanted to have ye be part of our little family already, but yer parents said it wasn’t happening any time soon.” Anarka lamented and Marinette kissed her cheek.

 

“Maybe sometime in the near future.” Marinette chaffed and Luka gave his mother a kiss on her other cheek.

 

“We should go  _ greet  _ her parents. Where are Jules and Rose?” Luka looked over, to see Tom and Sabine already chatting with Juleka and Rose, and by the looks of it, they were deep in the conversation.

 

“Either way, married or not, yer still a part of the Couffaine family. Just take good care of my son, alright?” Anarka mumbled, and Marinette realized why she was excited, eyeing the drink in her hand. 

 

“Marinette! Luka! You came!” Her parents cried out and they embraced all three, as Juleka and Rose gave them little waves.

 

“We know, we know, this might be too much for a casual dinner, but we wanted to congratulate you two on finally moving in together. It’s just our two families getting to know one another.” Sabine clasped her hands together in joy, but her father remained silent, which was rather unusual since he was usually the excited one.

 

“So it’s not a party, right?” Marinette asked, a bit suspicious, and her mother winked at her.

 

“No, no, dear. Anarka wanted to, but we toned it down to somewhere in between. She’s quite feisty.” Sabine looked pointedly at Anarka, who just shrugged her shoulders and let out a hoot.

 

“C’mon, I’m starving.” Anarka ushered them all to the table and Luka held onto Marinette’s hand as they sat next to each other.

* * *

 

 

“A toast for the lovely couple! They’re so cute!” Rose sighed happily, and everyone raised their glass.

 

“Before we get settled down and comfortable here, I need to ask you something, Luka.” Tom was the only one who didn’t raise his glass, and he was looking at Luka with a frown, though it was kind of hard to tell because of his mustache.

 

“Y-yes, sir?” Luka stammered, and Marinette squeezed his hand under the table, mouthing it was going to be okay, don’t worry.

 

“What are your intentions toward my daughter? Do you plan on marrying her? Do you plan on expanding the family? Do you plan on buying hamsters together with her? Are you going to name them-”

 

“Papa,” Marinette coughed into her napkin, “Don’t pressure him.”

 

Luka squeezed her hand and smiled. “I plan on loving her for the rest of my life, with all I have, until the day I die, sir.”

 

Everyone at the table gave out a huge, relieved sigh, and Marinette’s dad raised his eyebrows, still skeptical.

 

“When are you going to propose?”

 

* * *

 

 

Marinette choked on her juice and Luka quickly attended to her, patting her back gently.

 

“Marinette, why don’t you have a drink instead?” Sabine offered, and Marinette shook her head.

 

“No, thank you, Maman. I...juice is way better.” Marinette hesitated, and Anarka frowned.

 

“One drink isn’t going to kill ye. Loosen up a bit, won’t you lassie?” Anarka eyed her and Marinette coughed.

 

“I have to go to work early tomorrow. I don’t want to take one, and then keep you know, uh-”

 

“When the time is right, sir.” Luka answered, and Tom raised his eyebrows, clearly shocked, but pleased with the answer.

“You take care of her, Luka. My little kitten deserves the best.” Tom grinned, and Sabine held onto his arm, looking up at Tom adoringly.

 

Marinette’s mouth formed an “o” and Luka wrapped an arm around her waist. “I will, sir.”

 

“We’re all family here, son. You love Marinette so much, and you already make her happy. That’s all you have to do to be part of our family. Your mother already gave her future blessings. She was very eager.” Tom wiped away the tears from his eyes and Marinette began to cry.

 

“What’s wrong, love?” Luka was alarmed and Marinette hiccuped, sloppily rubbing her eyes, trying to wipe her tears away.

 

“I love everyone here, and I was going to wait, but tonight just feels so right.” Marinette smiled through her tears, “I’m...ah, pregnant.”

 

* * *

 

 

Everyone immediately got up and crowded around Luka and Marinette.

 

“You sly lassie!” Anarka shouted, “A baby!”

 

“Congrats, big bro!” Juleka murmured, and Rose was ecstatic. 

 

“Ah, Marinette, you have to let me help you, dear.” Sabine was holding Marinette tightly. “I can’t believe my little girl…”

 

“A new member to our family!” Tom announced and he pulled everyone into a hug.

 

“Marinette…” Luka looked at her, cupping her cheek tenderly, “I love you so, so much.”

 

“I love you too, blueberry.” Marinette leaned in and they both bumped foreheads, laughing faintly, as Anarka, Juleka, Tom, Sabine, and Rose were all holding onto one another, crying and smiling at the same time.

  
  


* * *

 


End file.
